


Surprises

by thefontbandit



Series: Silver & Gold [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, dorian and vivienne are pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefontbandit/pseuds/thefontbandit
Summary: A brief interlude. While investigating a mystical amulet, Dorian receives an unexpected visit from a friend who offers aid in his research.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The amulet listed here is first mentioned in Part 5 of this series, "Heirloom".

The amulet flares, sending a jolt up Dorian's arm. He curses and drops it, the heavy gem clattering on the tabletop.

Almost immediately, however, he picks it back up again. This is a puzzle that absolutely must be solved, no matter how others try to discourage him. This artifact strengthens weak spots in the Veil; it has to be the key to ridding Kashek of the Anchor.

Oddly enough, Dorian's most enthusiastic ally is Dagna. The Arcanist is far more optimistic than Solas's disappointing pessimism. For all her lack of innate magical ability, the dwarf is surprisingly clever when it comes to enchantments. Perhaps it is her unusual circumstance that causes Dagna to form the most unconventional theories, ones that turn out to be correct more often than not.

It had been her idea to analyze the amulet where it was most effective – near a tear in the Veil. The rifts caused by the Breach are too large and too dangerous for such studies, but Dagna suggested visiting a place where the Veil was naturally thin. Unfortunately, the best candidate is the Fallow Mire. Dorian grimaces at the thought. It's perhaps his least favorite locale aside from the frozen snowy peaks of the Frostbacks. He'd hoped never to see that swampy, corpse-ridden mess again after they'd cleared out the old Warden fortress.

When Kashek returns from his current journey to Redcliffe, Dorian and Dagna will propose a small trip to the Mire for their experiments. The Inquisitor will demand to come along, of course. And while his gut instinct is to keep the man close, Dorian's head warns him that might be foolish. The Anchor could add an unpredictable element that would leave their findings invalid at best, and might prove deadly at worst.

No, he'll have to convince the Qunari to stay at Skyhold for this one. A sly smile brushes his lips at the thought of how he might best persuade Kashek.

His idle musings are interrupted by a firm, polite knock on the door to his chamber. When he crosses the room to open it, Vivienne stands in the hallway, looking composed and elegant, as if she hasn't just arrived from a long day of travel.

Puzzlement washes over him. If Vivienne has returned, that would mean Kashek has as well. The Inquisitor should have come to greet him. _Unless he couldn't._ Dorian's throat tightens in sudden fear.

"Relax, dear," Vivienne reassures him, sweeping past Dorian into the room. "Your Qunari is fine." She casts him one weighted, sidelong glance before leaning over the table to peer at his latest notes, tsking at him. "So transparent. It's a wonder you survived Minrathous, darling. Your worry is written on your face." She frowns slightly. "Far more legibly than your penmanship on these notes, might I add."

Dorian sighs, closing the door and rubbing his eyes with one weary hand. "I used to be better at it," he admits ruefully. "At the games."

"Well, you'd best brush up. I'm certain you'll be accompanying the Inquisitor to Halamshiral next month, and the Winter Palace is no place to let your skills slip. I suspect the Inquisitor will need all the help you can manage to muster. The Ambassador and Spymaster pounced on him the moment he walked through the gates, by the way. The ladies are quite understandably concerned about Celene's little gathering and have dragged the poor dear into the War Room to plan." Her mouth curves into a small smile. "I'm sure your paramour will be at your side as soon as he is able."

For a moment, Dorian doesn't respond. Vivienne pauses, turning her head to regard him thoughtfully, her grin turning a little sly. "No denial, no sarcastic quip?"

He shakes his head, crossing the room to gather and tidy the pages that scatter the desk. "No, not anymore."

"Good." Vivienne's voice is as carefully modulated as ever, but Dorian still detects a note of pride bolstering the word. "Shame looks rather unbecoming on you, dear. This is much better." She points idly to one of his sketched diagrams. "This looks intriguing. Have you discussed it with the Arcanist?"

"Not yet," he admits. "Something isn't adding up."

"Here." She picks up the quill, dips it, and confidently jots two new lines before replacing the pen in its holder.

A sudden flutter of excitement flickers within Dorian as he looks at the revised diagram. "This could work. Brilliant. I've been staring at this for hours."

"Perhaps you just needed a fresh pair of eyes," she suggests lightly, standing and making her way to the door. "I'm sure you'd have solved it in time."

Her quiet confidence is reassuring, a camaraderie Dorian never would have expected. He smiles softly to himself. If he'd been asked after meeting Vivienne whether they would ever be close, he'd have laughed. But after some initial posturing, a mutual grudging respect had slowly grown into friendship.

Privately, Dorian has to admit he's relieved. She's a formidable ally, and would make an even more intimidating enemy.

At the door, Vivienne pauses. "I'll leave you be. But before I go, how have Emery and Jolie fared while I was away?"

"Your students are exactly where you expected," Dorian admits. "I still think your lesson plans are too taxing, but I followed your instructions despite their hope that I might prove a more permissive tutor."

"Good," Vivienne nods. "You should push your apprentices harder," she notes. "I've found that when pressed to their limits, people either tend to break, or they will surprise you." As the Enchanter slips out of the room, she can't resist one last parting remark. "You did."


End file.
